


Dirty Paws

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Astra was in the pod, Bedtime Stories, F/F, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Winn tells his daughter a bedtime story about General Danvers





	Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> More General Danvers/Major Nerd fic here. Warning songfic dead ahead

******

_Jumping up and down the floor_  
_My head is an animal_  
_And once there was an animal_  
_It had a son who mowed the lawn_  
_The son was an OK guy_

_They had a pet dragonfly_  
_The dragonfly, it ran away_  
_But it came back with a story to say_

“Hey, hey!”

Winn hurried over and scooped his very rambunctious four year old daughter off the couch

“The couch is not a trampoline,” he reminded her “come on, time for bed”

“No!” she proclaimed “wanna story” she ordered. She looked up at him, half-pleading, half-demanding, her eyes—bright blue like Lucy’s—bore into him, promising death and destruction if he refused

Winn sighed

“All right,” he began “uh…once upon a time…”

******

_Her dirty paws and furry coat_  
_She ran down the forest slope_  
_The forest of talkin’ trees_  
_They used to sing about the birds and the bees_

When Astra’s pod had come crashing down, Alex had torn between terrified and overjoyed. Because Astra—the woman she loved, the woman she’d _killed_ —was back.

But Astra had said nothing, done nothing. She had admitted to remembering everything of that night, and had only said that she didn’t blame Alex, offering her services to the DEO, and with the threat of Cadmus still looming on the horizon and Jeremiah still their prisoner, J’onn had reluctantly agreed.

_The bees had declared a war_  
_The sky wasn’t big enough for them all_  
_The birds, they got help from below_  
_From dirty paws, and the creatures of snow_

When Cadmus had declared open war, they hadn’t been pulling any punches. With the election of a new President, sweeping changes were made throughout the entire government, the DEO was suddenly suspended, J’onn was removed from his post as director, Superman was detained for questioning, and Astra…well, Astra was very nearly hauled off to a government lab for study.

Realizing that Cadmus might have gained an influence in the government, they went underground, Kara took ‘an extended vacation’ with James and dropped off the radar, as did Winn and Lucy, as did Alex. In response, Cadmus suddenly upped the ante, now openly attacking Human ‘sympathizers’ as well as aliens, declaring open war upon all of Earth, proclaiming themselves as Humanity’s only salvation from aliens.

_So, for a while, things were cold_  
_They were scared down in their holes_  
_The forest that once was green_  
_Was colored black by those killing machines_  
_But she and her furry friends_  
_Took down the queen bee and her men_

As National City was hit again and again by Cadmus’ terror attacks, as the city crumbled and burned, it had been Astra who had rallied them to fight back, convincing J’onn, convincing Alex, convincing General Lane even to join their cause, to fight back, to show Cadmus that not all aliens were threats.

With Alex by her side, Astra took the fight to them, staging a series of hit and run attacks on Cadmus, each designed to do as much damage and cause as much confusion and chaos as possible. Hitting them again and again, they gave Cadmus no mercy, for every one innocent civilian who was killed in one of Cadmus’ attacks, they killed twenty of Cadmus’ troops. And slowly, they pushed back, defeating Hank Henshaw, Medusa, and a whole host of mutated freaks of nature fresh from Cadmus’ laboratories.

Rescuing Jeremiah had been the beginning of the end. With the information he’d gathered while their prisoner, they could finally fight back on even footing.

The final battle had been very public and very destructive. Raging across the entire city center, it had ended with no civilians killed and Lillian Luthor dead by Astra’s hand.

As they regrouped, recovered, and rejoiced in their victory, Alex had suddenly, impulsively, kissed Astra, Astra returning the gesture with equal fervor…

_And that’s how the story goes_  
_The story of the beast with those four dirty paws_

******

“Did that _really_ happen?”

Winn snorted as he put his daughter down for bed

“What?” he asked “you think I’m fibbing?”

She yawned and mumbled as she swiftly drifted off to sleep. Quietly closing the door, Winn turned to see Lucy standing behind him

“You know, I don’t remember any big battle raging across the city center” she commented

“OK, so maybe I exaggerated,” Winn admitted “but the part about the kiss was real,” he insisted “you saw that”

“Well, yeah I saw that,” Lucy scoffed “I was there remember?” she gave him a pat on the arm “come on, speaking of Astra and Alex they want to come over for game night later”

Winn chuckled

“Sure”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> "Dirty Paws" by Of Monsters and Men. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
